The seeds of Love
by cultofwinters
Summary: Corrin has sided with Hoshido, but the woman that he is in love with is from the rival nation of Nohr, will he risk it all to have her?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyoooo! First FE Story! I am absolutely in LOVE with the new games! I can't wait to play Revelation! I just beat Conquest, and Birthright! Oh, goodness! Ok, I'm not giving ANY spoilers, and the characters may seem a bit OOC, let me know if it's too much, and I will edit accordingly; plot is pretty cut and dry; Corrin is in love, will the boundaries that set them apart actually KEEP them apart?**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fire Emblem, or ANY of the registered trademarked characters, they belong to Nintendo! I just own the plot**

* * *

"All I want is her," Corrin thought to himself as he sat in his private quarters, he scratched his stubble in deep thought. The young woman he sought after of was around his age, and he had known her his whole life. She had grown to be gorgeous in his eyes; the way her bright pink hair flowed when a breeze would come their way, she took very good care of herself and others. However, there were two glaring problems; she was a maid, and she was from Nohr.

He had sided with his blood family, so, anyone and everyone from Nohr was now his enemy. Which unfortunately also included this woman. Looking around Hoshido; there were a lot of suitable young women for the young prince to marry, but he shook his head of those thoughts, none of them could ever match up to her, none of them were Felicia.

Corrin decided to take a stroll through the royal palace to get some fresh air, he stopped at a cherry blossom tree and sat underneath it. He was so transfixed amongst his inner conflict that he didn't even hear a pair of footsteps moving towards him, "is everything alright my son?" A female voice broke him out of his trance, and he nearly jumped ten feet into the air, "Oh! You startled me!" He relaxed his breathing and realized that his mother, Queen Mikoto was giggling at his expense

"Ah! Queen Mikoto! Forgive me for yelling at you!" Corrin bowed his head and winced as he prepared for her to berate him, or worse. He was surprised when she lifted his shaking head and hugged him close to her. "My son, I am not cruel like King Garon, you are my son, who is also human and is allowed to react to the world around him. You are safe here, my son" Queen Mikoto kissed Corrin's forehead tenderly.

"Thank you, Mother." Corrin stopped shaking and embraced her. She let out a happy sigh and urged him to take a seat next to her. "Now, is something troubling you Corrin?" Queen Mikoto asked. "Yes, Mother" Corrin replied, looking straight into her eyes. "There is a young woman who has captured your heart, isn't there?" Queen Mikoto desperately tried to fight the grin that was itching on her lips. Corrin's face turned a deep crimson, "M-Mother? How did you know?" he asked bewildered. "Oh, a mother always knows my son!" the Queen let out a hearty laugh and regained her regal yet gentle demeanor

"Mother, will you promise not to get angry with me?" Corrin became very shy and reserved, "Whatever for my child?" Queen Mikoto looked almost hurt at the thought, "the woman I love, Mother, she's Nohrian Maid." The young raven haired prince turned his face away to hide his tears.

"Look at me, my son." Queen Mikoto pulled him closer, "Love does not care what humans declare as "forbidden," follow your heart, my son, only then will you find peace, and the woman that you love."

The Queen was surprised when Corrin embraced her, "th-thank you Mother!" the young prince sobbed into her shoulder.

"Be at peace my son, we will watch over you" another voice drew closer to Corrin and his mother, "Father?" Corrin was bewildered, "Oh, now you join us Sumeragi?" Queen Mikoto playfully jabbed, the once Hoshiden King nodded and smiled. "You are planning something, are you not, my son?" King Sumeragi asked with a raised eyebrow

Corrin nodded and dried his tears, "I'm going to convince Felicia to join us, and then, after we have won this dreadful war, I will ask her to be my wife!" Corrin pumped his fist in the air triumphantly

Little did the sleeping Prince know, from the shadows, Takumi was listening to the whole thing, "We'll just see about that, my so-called 'brother.'" Takumi spat hatefully as he walked out of Corrin's room. "I'll show everyone you weren't meant to be trusted! They'll see, they'll ALL see!" Takumi slammed his own door, and a sinister laugh reverberated through the hall of the Hoshiden royal palace.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hopefully y'all enjoyed it! Chapter two of this story "should be up by "next week?" Please review, your feedback means EVERYTHING to me! Also, I have a poll on my profile page, so please vote if you want a different ship done, voting ends April 4th 2016! Gotta catch y'all later!**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Written and Edited by Cultofwinters**


	2. A Maidens Wrath

**Heyoooo! Finally! Chapter Two! Goodness gracious, I've had a rough couple of days! I had to get this out to you guys though! Thank you for all the views! This story is doing better than my main story (Enter the Missing Father, Ch. 12 is on it's way!) Anywho, Corrin wants to get Felicia back, when that happens to be on the battlefield, how will everything turn out?**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fire Emblem, or ANY of the registered trademarked characters, they belong to Nintendo!**

* * *

There was only one thing keeping Corrin sane in the preparation for the upcoming battle; get to Felicia. A few scouts told him that she would be in this skirmish, and he just had to try and convince her to join him. She would be furious when she saw him, but he wasn't all too worried about that. However, he didn't notice everyone staring at him as he paced back and forth.

"Corrin, Are you alright?" His eldest brother and heir to the throne of Hoshido asked with a raised eyebrow. This action, however, did not break the young Prince out of his increasingly frantic thoughts; what if she won't join us? What if someone accidentally kills her? Gods, she might even kill me! Corrin increased the speed of his pacing; he nearly jumped out of his skin when he ran into something or someone hard

"Little brother, why do you look so worried?" Ryoma put his hands on Corrin's shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes. After a moment, "I'm sorry Ryoma, I just...One of the scouts told me Xander might be here at the battle...I haven't seen him since..." Corrin lied and trailed off

Lord Ryoma didn't believe his younger brother for a second but chose to nod in affirmation. "I understand Corrin, but you know that we will not let you face him alone, we're all here for you little brother." Ryoma earnestly smiled and patted the younger prince on the back, "Thank you, big brother, that means a lot to me" Corrin's confidence surged back, and he finished readying himself for the fight.

"Iago! Why must Father call me back on short notice?" Crown Prince Xander demanded of King Garon's retainer, "My deepest of apologies Prince Xander, but King Garon has another mission for you to take instead" Iago bowed and explained, "You are to return to the Capital at once, your Majesty" Iago bowed again and disappeared. "Dammit!" Xander cursed and slammed his fist on the table, "I need a new commander in this battle, let's see, ah! The Maid!" The eldest Nohrian Prince bundled up in his fur coat and went to the Maids tent.

"Felicia!" he barked loudly. Pots, pans, and dishes crashed all around as the pink haired Maiden rushed over, "Yes, Milord Xander!" she prostrated herself before him. "Felicia, my Father has called me back to the capital on urgent business, I am leaving you in charge" The Prince stated firmly. "M-Me Milord?" Felicia gasped, and then bowed her head in submission and respect, "F-forgive m-me M-Milord! I should know my place!" The young woman began weeping heavily in front of him.

Prince Xander had the full authority to execute her on the spot for questioning him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Felicia, stop crying," He ordered, "Ready yourself for battle! The traitor is on his way" Xander spat and clenched his fists in rage, "Yes Milord!" the Maiden spoke with anger in her voice, the Elder Prince just had to question her about.

"Milord...H-He betrayed all of us..." a single tear slid down her face. "You loved him, didn't you? Don't lie to me," Xander ordered, "I did Milord, and I know it was forbidden, but he is nothing more than a traitor! He may have torn my heart out and swallowed it whole, but, I promise you, Prince Xander, his and Hoshido's campaign ends now!" Felicia promised

The Nohrian Prince grinned ear-to-ear, "Good; I shall look forward to your return to the Capital Felicia!" and with that, Prince Xander rode off into the icy storm.

As soon as Felicia was sure Prince Xander was out of earshot, she curled into a corner and began crying, "Why? I still love him, if there is a chance, I'll do anything to be with him".

The eldest Nohrian Prince looked toward the sky, "Lady Mikoto...I hope your plan works" Xander charged through and vanished into the storm.

"Excuse me! But where is Prince Xander?" a Nohrian foot soldier addressed the Pink haired Maiden. "He was called back to the King, he left me in charge" Felicia couldn't help but smirk deviously, "What are your orders then, Commander Felicia?" the soldier wasn't going to question Prince Xander's decision

"You are to leave Corrin for me to handle personally" Felicia turned her gaze from the soldier, "and what of his friends?" he inquired. Felicia drew a sword and pointed it right in the soldier's face, "Kill them all"

The battle between both sides waged on; Corrin had ordered his side to do their best not to kill the enemy, they were all confused, but Ryoma saw his younger brothers plan and went with it.

"We will die in this frigid storm if we don't find shelter soon!" Corrin shouted, "That would be the least painless way for you to die!" Corrin just barely managed to block a powerful magic attack, he didn't need to question where or who had sent it, his eyes widened in horror

"Oh, look who we have here!" Felicia joyfully taunted from her horse, "the traitor himself, "Prince" Corrin, and the other Hoshiden scum!" the remaining enemy soldiers joined in laughing. "Felicia! I know you're angry with me, but, please listen!" Felicia shook her head, "No! You listen, not only did you betray the only people who have shown you nothing but love, kindness and any damn semblance of a family...You broke my heart, Corrin. I loved you!" The pink haired maiden shook her tears away, "But, I can clearly see that you never loved me" she began forming another spell

"Felicia! I'm so sorry, I just couldn't bear to carry out King Garon's orders anymore! It broke my heart that I had to choose in the first place! I don't regret my decision; I want to fight for peace." the young Hoshiden Prince knelt down before her, and stared into her sapphire orbs, "If you must kill me, do it Felicia, but, please know that I have always loved you, and still do even now." he bowed his head down and prepared to meet his death

Instead, he was wrapped in a pair of arms and his face buried in Felicia's chest, which made him blush fifty shades of crimson, "Oh, Corrin! I never wanted to kill you! I just got caught up in the moment; Prince Xander made me in charge and" Felicia's crazy rambling was cut off as Corrin's lips captured hers. She had been dreaming of this moment for a long time; she kissed him back to see if she wasn't dreaming, the young Prince's content sigh informed her that this was real.

They broke apart and rested their foreheads together, "C-Corrin, it's forbidden for a maid to be with a Prince, we can't" Corrin's gentle finger on her lips shut her up. "You just leave that to me, Felicia, will you be my wife?" The young Prince asked nervously, "Y-yes of course!" Felicia yelped in surprise, and the two hugged and kissed once more

Prince Ryoma felt the biting wind on his cheek as he walked up to the pair, and when he stopped, so did the pain on his face, "You had something to do with this, didn't you Mother?" he grinned as he whispered, the storm stopped, and the sunshine began pouring onto the icy landscape for a moment

Ryoma chuckled and took that as a sign from his Mother, and promised that he would make sure that they would have the best wedding in the land.

Iago cackled to himself gleefully, "Oh, just wait until King Garon hears of this! Once they bear a child, I'm sure the King will be pleased to have another addition to the family! Wouldn't you agree, Takumi?"

The Hoshiden Prince under the powerful sorcerers control smirked deviously, "Yes, he certainly would be!"

Iago laughed evilly and vanished out of sight.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hope y'all liked the chapter! This one took a while because I couldn't decide how it would play out, but I hope it was good! Please review! It helps soooo much! Oh, and voting for the next one-shot alternate ship ENDS 4/4/16! So if you want to see your favorite, go vote! Bye y'all!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Gotta catch Y'all Later!**

 **Written and Edited by Cultofwinters**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyoooo! So I know it's been a while since I've updated this story for you guys, but I have been soooo busy it's not even funny, but I'm back now! I'm going to reveal a couple things in this chapter that 'kind of' happened in my play though of FE Fates Revelation. Hope y'all like it! Also, shout outs to: "Diablo's Raven", and the guest reviewer! Thank you both so much for the reviews and kind words! Please review and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fire Emblem, or ANY of the registered trademarked characters, they all belong to Nintendo!**

* * *

Preparations for the wedding between Lord Corrin and Felicia were well underway. "We have to make her look so stunning, that Corrin will fall over!" Princess Elise gushed as she combed the Maiden's pink locks. The other girls laughed as they made the finishing touches on Felicia's wedding dress

"Are you ready to see it?" Princess Sakura asked, barely able to contain her excitement. "Y-yes Princess Sakura, I" Felicia stopped mid sentence and nearly fainted upon witnessing the dress, instead, Flora eased her onto a nearby chair

"Felicia, this was our Mother's wedding gown." Princess Hinoka carried it delicately. "B-but, s-shouldn't one of you have it for your own weddings?" Felicia trembled.

"We would if we were the ones getting married today. We want you to be the first one to wear it, because, after today, you will be a Hoshiden Princess!" Hinoka beamed. She lifted her future sister in law up, "Let's finish getting you ready now!" A host of Hoshiden Maids came in and helped Felicia with her makeup, jewelry and putting on the dress.

Corrin paced back and forth nervously. Ryoma and Takumi tried to help but had ended up making the young Prince even more anxious. "He's more nervous than his first battle!" Prince Leo sighed, "How long has he been like this, Prince Ryoma?" the blonde Prince asked, "Several hours, I don't think he's having doubts or wants to call it off, his mind may be elsewhere." The Hoshiden Heir approached Corrin and put his arms on his shoulders

"Ah! Big Brother! You startled me!" Corrin took a deep breath to try and relax. "I'm sorry, Corrin. It's just that, you haven't been able to calm down since we all walked in here, I know you're nervous about the wedding, is there something else on your mind?" Ryoma asked

"Yeah." Corrin nodded and sauntered over to a nearby window and rested his arms on it. "King Garon; he and his army haven't made a single move since Felicia joined us. He's got to be planning something." the young prince continued his pacing

The other three Princes remained silent for a moment, then, Takumi stood up. "Let them come! I won't miss a single arrow!" the Hoshiden Prince pumped his fist high in the air. "And they'll have to try to get through me and my magic!" Prince Leo smirked snidely. "We'll all protect you and Felicia, little brother! You've got nothing to fear!" Prince Ryoma boomed

"My brothers, thank you!" Corrin grinned ear to ear and got himself ready for his wedding.

* * *

As the eldest, Hinoka was giving Felicia some finishing touches to her gown, and jewelry. "Um, P-Princess Hinoka?" Felicia asked nervously, "is something wrong?" Hinoka stopped and waited. "N-no, it's just, I was wondering if you, well, forgive me, but, when will you be getting married?"

The eldest Hoshiden Princess turned an odd mix of pink and red, "How did you know?" she demanded. "Oh, my gods! I'm so sorry P-Princess Hinoka! I spoke out of line! But I don't know what you are talking about!" The future Hoshiden Princess began sobbing. "Felicia, please stop crying! You did nothing wrong! I forgive you!" Hinoka panicked, she managed to calm the bride to be and took a deep breath.

"Promise me you won't let anyone know about this, please." It was exceedingly rare for Princess Hinoka to make herself vulnerable to anyone, let alone her brother's soon to be wife. But she decided to trust her anyways. Felicia nodded and crossed her heart,

"I am engaged to Prince Xander," Hinoka whispered slowly. Felicia's sapphire eyes went wide, and she covered her mouth to muffle her scream. "What? How did you and he even get the opportunity to get to know each other without anyone knowing?" Felicia said all in one breath

"We started writing to each other after my mother visited us both in a dream." The red- head Hoshiden Princess blushed bright pink and sauntered over to the window, "Despite what I've heard about him, he has been exceedingly kind and loving to me, I just wish that he could be here, but my brothers wouldn't allow it if they knew. It's making them uneasy as it is with the other three Nohrian siblings here." Princess Hinoka shook her head, "All of us want peace between our kingdoms; I have to hold on to that! One day, Xander and I will be together, just a little bit longer!" The eldest Hoshiden Princess's green eyes were set ablaze with determination. "Ok, now, back to the last few parts!"

* * *

Prince Corrin and his brothers approached the place where he and Felicia would join hands and walk down the path to perform their marital rites. A few moments later, the sight of his future wife graced Corrin, and he nearly fainted!

"Felicia, you look gorgeous!" the Prince managed to speak finally, "T-thank you!" Felicia blushed. Corrin smiled and extended his arm for her to grasp as the doors opened to a large garden. Already there was a large gathering of people to witness the Prince's wedding ceremony, and they all had bright smiles on their faces.

After they each put on their rings and said their vows, "you may now kiss the bride" Azama beamed. Corrin kissed his new bride and she reciprocated. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, Prince Corrin and Princess Felicia!" Yukimara boomed to the audience.

The two quickly escaped to the astral plane to be alone for a while. Even though there was a war going on, Ryoma and the other siblings forced them to go and enjoy each other. There would be plenty to do once they got back.

"Oh, Corrin, our love is like the most wonderful fairy tale come true! I can't wait for us to find out what happens after the 'happily ever after"

"So, Lord Corrin and his new Princess are in the Astral Plane? And you know how to get there? How delightful Prince Takumi!" Iago cheered gleefully. "Oh, you have been most useful Takumi, I'll make sure you are rewarded handsomely!" The Hoshiden Prince said nothing in reply as the evil dark mage sauntered away.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, a tall figure watched in the shadows, "I must go tell Hinoka and the others of this! Even if it means Prince Ryoma finding out about mine and Hinoka's engagement!" Xander sprinted to the stables and charged on his mighty steed towards Hoshido.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey Y'all! That Iago's a pain huh? Really hope you guys/gals/self identifiers enjoyed this chapter! I have a pretty decent idea of how I want the next chapter to play out, but I welcome ideas! I'd even do a lemon if at least five reviews either request it, or if this story gets five more reviews! Also, voting for the ship thing on my profile page ENDS April 4th 2016 at 11:59 PM! So, please vote if you want to see me write your favorite ship! Chapter 12 of my main story shall be posted NO LATER than Sunday (this weekend)! Please review and I'll catch Y'all Later!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Written and edited by Cultofwinters**


End file.
